Four Season
by princess nanachan
Summary: Four Season with different boyfriend in every season. That's what Burgundy did until he feel tired of his love life. Nanachan kembali dengan asupan fanfic homin! Hope you like it! This is an alternate universe fanfiction of HOMIN! Sebarkan cinta HOMIN!
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**~ Four Season ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Jung Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, OOC, Boys Love, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Story 1 of 2**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Spring**_

Musim semi yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu Persefone ketika Hades membawa ia pergi ke alamnya.

Menikmati kesengsaraan di sana dalam buaian cinta abadi sang Dewa Dunia Kelam..

"Siapa dia, hyung?"

Suara lembut dan rendah yang terdengar ceria itu selalu menyapa telinga si rambut Burgundy ketika ia berhasil menjerat hati seseorang.

"Kenalkan, namanya Chullie.."

Si rambut Burgundy itu menarik seseorang di sampingnya ke hadapan si rambut Almond..

_Almond.._

Entah mengapa si rambut Burgundy itu selalu mengumpamakan lelaki manis di hadapannya dengan Almond.

Almond yang renyah dan manis..

Seperti tawanya yang renyah dan wajah manisnya yang tak lekang dimakan usia.

10 tahun bersama, namun si Almond tetap terlihat muda dan manis dalam balutan sandang apapun.

Dan juga, warna rambutnya yang sewarna Almond..

Membuatnya terlihat bagai putra mahkota negeri ginseng..

"Kalian tampak serasi.."

Si Almond memberi acungan jempolnya pada si rambut Burgundy.

"Terima kasih.." ucap seseorang yang diperkenalkan oleh si Burgundy dengan suara yang tak mau kalah riang oleh Almond. Rambut lurus sebahunya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Princess.

Si Princess.. Sebut saja begitu kekasih Spring dari si Burgundy..

"Ini musim semi, hyung..."

"..."

"Saatnya aku pergi. Bye.."

Si rambut Burgundy hanya menatap penuh arti pada lambaian tangan Almond.

"_See you in Summer! (Sampai Jumpa di Musim Panas!)_" teriak Almond pada Burgundy yang nampak menjauh.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Burgundy untuk memaknai kalimat Almond.

Bahwa mereka..

.

.

Pasti akan bertemu lagi.

.

..

...

...

—_**Summer**_

"Kau tidak pulang ke Seoul, Min?"

Seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir dengan warna rambut cokelat senada kayu Ebony itu terlihat sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper.

Dan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari si rambut Ebony hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala yang terlihat lemah, tak bergairah.

"Tidak rindu pada 'Summer Love' yang kau banggakan itu?"

Si rambut Almond yang sedari tadi menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit cerah di jendela apartmennya kini memandang sengit ke arah si Ebony.

"Dia bukan _Summer Love (Cinta di Musim Panas)_, Kyu.. Dia hanya.."

Si Ebony menantikan dengan sabar kelanjutan kalimat yang menggantung si Almond.

"_Friend or Foe (Kawan atau Lawan)_.. Entahlah!"

Si Ebony lanjut menatap miris sahabat satu universitasnya itu.

"Kalau bukan Summer, kapan lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya? Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya.."

Si Almond menggeleng keras meralat.

"Bertiga, Kyu! Dengan pacarnya di Summer.."

Si Ebony menghela nafas sekali sebelum menurunkan kopernya ke bawah ranjang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini? Bermuram durja di bawah terik matahari melalui jendela apartemen yang hiruk pikuk manusia di bawah sana?" Si Ebony melontarkan kalimat yang terdengar mengejek, namun itulah kenyataan.

"Mungkin _Summer Camp (Kemah Musim Panas)_.." jawab si Almond yang kini memperhatikan lalu lintas di depan apartemennya yang terlihat cukup jelas dari kamar lantai 10 itu.

"Dengan Mrs. Nortrin dan segala aktivitas Yoga dan _Voodoo_?! Oh kau sungguh gila, Min!"

"_Any idea (Ada ide)?_"

Si Almond membalikkan tubuh tinggi langsingnya menghadap si Ebony yang memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Terima saja tawaran Majalah itu!"

"_Holy Shit!_ Menjadi model untuk seragam SMA... Lagi?!"

Si Ebony terkikik geli mendengar umpatan Almond.

"Akui saja! Kau memang awet muda, _Brother!_" si Ebony menepuk bahu Almond sekali sebelum mendorong _travel bag_-nya keluar kamar.

"_See you in the next season, Brother!_"

Suara si Ebony yang khas meninggalkan Almond dalam kesendirian.

Dan Almond pun mulai membuka jurnal pribadinya di internet.

_._

_._

_._

_Four Season.._

_Dimana dalam Spring kau bersama Princess._

_Dalam Summer bersama Mother Cooking._

_Dalam Autumn kau bersama Pangeran Muda._

_Dan kau memilih sendiri pada saat Winter..._

_._

_._

_Kau pernah mengatakan sekali kepadaku._

_Dan aku tak pernah tahu kepada siapa saja kau mengatakan hal ini._

_Jika saatnya kau lelah nanti, kau hanya akan bersandar pada satu orang yang Tuhan pilihkan untuk menemanimu di semua musim._

_._

_._

_Tapi kapan kau akan merasa lelah?_

_Bagaimana jika saat kau lelah, ternyata Tuhan belum memberimu seseorang yang kau inginkan?_

_._

_._

_Four Season.._

_._

_._

_Summer ini aku memberimu kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengan kekasih yang paling kau cintai di antara kekasihmu di lain musim._

_._

_._

_I really hope you to happy without me..._

.

..

...

...

—_**Autumn**_

Si rambut Burgundy menatap kesal pada kalender Masehi di meja kerjanya.

Melihat pada tanggal yang sudah memasuki awal musim gugur, ia meraih kalender itu dan melemparkannya hingga terhempas ke pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Bahkan Summer sudah berakhir.. Tapi kau tak kunjung pulang.." gumam si Burgundy entah pada siapa.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Permisi Sajangnim, Tuan Muda Taemin ingin menemui Anda.."

Si Burgundy hanya menatap datar pada sang asisten yang kini membawa masuk seorang pria manis dalam balutan khas Pangeran.

"Aku lelah"

Dua kata..

Cukup dua kata itu yang mampu membungkam bibir pria manis dengan rambut serupa jamur berwarna legam.

Dan di antara kekasih-kekasih Burgundy di setiap musim, sang Pangeran inilah yang paling muda namun pengertian luar biasa.

"Kau mau kita mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanya sang Pangeran Muda dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantik alaminya.

"Berikan aku satu alasan, agar bisa menerimanya.." lanjut sang Pangeran Muda yang membuat si Burgundy merasa tak tega pada wajah manis dan polos di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya lelah. Itu saja.."

"..."

"..."

Keheningan menyeruak dalam ruangan serta sanubari kedua pihak.

Sampai pada akhirnya sang Pangeran Muda merasa muak pada waktunya yang terbuang sia-sia.

"Baiklah.. Sampai bertemu _Next Autumn_"

Sang Pangeran Muda sudah akan meraih gagang pintu ketika si Burgundy kembali membuka suara.

"Tidak akan ada Next Autumn.. Karena aku ingin benar-benar berakhir.. _I'm Really Sorry.._"

Dan sang Pangeran Muda yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan nafas dengan lelehan air mata di pipi.

"_Good Bye, then.. (kalau begitu, Selamat Tinggal)_"

.

..

...

...

—_**Winter**_

Si Burgundy melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju suatu tempat yang rutin ia kunjungi saat musim dingin.

Hingga matanya menangkap siluet seseorang di antara kerumunan para lelaki maniak _beer_ di sebuah _Cafe_ di seberang Burgundy berdiri saat ini.

Sebab, _Cafe_ itu berkaca transparan hingga si Burgundy bisa melihat segala aktivitas di dalam sana.

Seakan lupa pada tujuan awalnya menuju rumah dongeng, Burgundy kini malah menyeberangi jalan memasuki _Cafe_ yang tidak terlalu terkenal itu.

"Changmin-ah!"

Panggilan lantang dari si Burgundy membuat seluruh mata yang ada di _Cafe_ tersebut menoleh padanya sambil memandang heran.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya si Burgundy ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia panggil barusan ternyata tengah berkumpul bersama pria-pria manis lainnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah kekasih-kekasihnya di setiap musim.

Padahal, jika ditelisik ulang reka kejadian.

Dari seberang jalan, seharusnya Burgundy dapat melihat jelas ketiga pemuda cantik yang duduk menghadapnya.

Berbeda dengan sosok yang baru saja dipanggilnya, yang memang duduk membelakanginya sejak awal si Burgundy berada di seberang jalan.

.

.

_Tapi mengapa hanya satu sosok itu saja yang direkam alam bawah sadarnya?_

_Mengapa hanya satu sosok itu saja yang mampu ia kenali bahkan dari kejauhan sekalipun dalam bentuk bayang-bayang nyata?_

.

.

Beberapa detik yang membunuh menjadi saksi bisu tatapan Burgundy pada sesosok yang ia umpamakan seperti Almond.

"Yunnie/Yunho-yah/Hyungie"

Ketiga pria manis di hadapannya serempak memanggil dengan nama panggilan yang mereka berikan masing-masing untuk si Burgundy.

Dan seolah ada magnet besar yang membawa Burgundy mendekat pada sosok yang amat ia rindukan sepanjang Summer, bahkan hingga Winter menyapa.

Almond, ingin sekali si Burgundy menyentuh rambutnya yang sudah tumbuh sedikit panjang itu.

"Aku yang mengumpulkan mereka di sini.. Dan maaf Changmin, aku juga ikut mengundangmu.. Karena kupikir, Yunho bersamamu saat Winter.." ucap kekasih Burgundy di kala Spring yang Almond juluki sebagai Princess.

Dan perkataan Princess barusan berhasil menohok perasaan Almond hingga membuatnya tersenyum meringis mendapati kenyataan..

.

.

_Bahwa Almond tak pernah bersama Burgundy di musim apapun.._

.

.

Sebab ia hanya bertemu Burgundy di saat musim panas.

Karena biasanya di kala itu ia menjadi model majalah remaja yang dimiliki oleh Mother Cooking, kekasih Summer si Burgundy yang memang handal memasak.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, kalau Changmin ini kuliah di Amerika. Jadi tidak mungkin ia bersama Yunnie!" bela kekasih Burgundy di kala Summer yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan kulit putih porselen.

"Sekarang ada Yunho hyung di sini.. Jadi kurasa, aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi.. _Bye_ semuanya!"

Dengan suara lembutnya yang lemah, Almond berucap sambil memakai jaket kulitnya yang sempat ia sampirkan di bangkunya beberapa detik tadi.

"_Wait!_" si Burgundy menahan lengan Almond ketika akan melewatinya.

Membuat keduanya saling bertatapan untuk pertama kalinya sejak 3 musim terakhir mereka bertemu.

"_Wait me, Please_.." suara rendah Burgundy membuat Almond tersenyum lemah ke arahnya.

"Mereka mengundangku hanya untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai hubungan kalian yang kandas. Jadi, buat apa aku di sini? Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dalam percintaan rumit kalian.."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Almond pada Burgundy.

Dan sayangnya, kalimat panjang itu hanya untuk menampik tangan si Burgundy di lengan Almond..

Sebelum Almond pergi meninggalkan _Cafe_ itu dengan langkah panjang...

.

..

...

...

—_**No Season**_

Langkahnya terseok menuju kamar mandi dan berhenti tepat di depan wastafel yang bercerminkan dirinya di pantulan kaca.

Ia tertawa menyedihkan melihat tampilan dirinya sendiri.

"Bahkan aku tidak sempat mewarnai rambutku lagi di setiap musim.. Masih tetap sama..."

.

.

"_Burgundy_.."

Ia mengambil handuk kecil di laci atas wastafel yang bertuliskan nama Jung Yunho dalam bordiran halus yang rapi.

Cukup lama ia memperhatikan jahitan tangan yang rapi itu..

Dan lagi-lagi merasa rindu pada sosok yang membuat jahitan tangan tersebut pada hampir semua handuk kecil dan sapu tangan miliknya.

.

.

Ia tertawa lagi.

Kali ini tertawa menyayat hati ketika mengingat kebersamaannya bersama sosok itu..

Sosok dengan warna rambut serupa Almond yang sangat manis dan sering mengumbar canda.

"Kau dimana, Changmin-ah? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tak pernah pulang ke rumah?"

.

.

"Apa kau lupa siapa hyung yang membiayaimu sekolah?"

.

.

"Apa kau lupa padaku?"

.

.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau masih memakai marga Jung pada namamu?"

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Burgundy : **_**Dark Red Color**_**, warna merah kehitaman, Perumpamaan untuk Yunho**

**Almond : Perumpamaan untuk Changmin**

**Spring : Musim Semi**

**Summer : Musim Panas**

**Autumn : Musim Gugur**

**Winter : Musim Dingin**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**~ Four Season ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Jung Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, OOC, Boys Love, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Story 2 of 2**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Flashback...**

—_**Winter 2003**_

Warna putih menghiasi taman lili yang bertabur dekorasi serta hiasan pengantin yang indah. Tak perlu khawatir akan cuaca yang mendingin. Karena sekeliling taman dipagari dinding kaca serta penghangat ruangan.

Namun tetap mampu menunjukkan sebuah _Garden Party_ mewah yang diselenggarakan oleh kedua keluarga yang bertolak belakang.

Bukan status sosial yang membedakan.

Melainkan rekanan bisnis yang lebih mengarah pada rival abadi pengaruh ekonomi dunia.

Kedua investor terbesar di dunia itu kini berdiri berhadapan dengan balutan _tuxedo_ resmi dengan senyum palsu yang tercetak jelas di wajah masing-masing.

"Kalau bukan karena dunia yang memaksa _Monkey Business_ _(Kegiatan yang illegal)_ ini, aku takkan sudi menjadikan anakku bermarga sama denganmu!" pria ber_name tag_ Mr. Shim itu menjabat tangan pria di hadapannya masih dengan senyuman palsu yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi menjadikan anak kebanggaanku menjadi seorang _Pedophile_? Menikahi anak kecil yang bahkan masih berseragam _Junior High School!_ Tsk! Dunia memang gila!"

Kini pria yang bername tag Mr. Jung mengungkapkan ketidaksudiannya akan pesta resmi nan rahasia itu.

_Rahasia?_

Rahasia umum mungkin...

Karena hampir seluruh pebisnis nasional maupun internasional menjadi saksi penyatuan dua insan berselisih umur jauh di depan altar pengantin yang tabu.

Tabu untuk dilihat maupun diperbincangkan.

"Dengan ini Jung Changmin resmi menjadi istri Jung Yunho.."

Kalimat penutup yang diiringi dentingan piano dan simphony _wedding singer_ itu menggaung di tempat terbuka yang disewa secara pribadi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai istriku.." bisik pria yang lebih tua pada pasangan hidupnya yang kini tengah berdansa dengannya.

Namun remaja yang jauh lebih muda di hadapannya tetap tersenyum manis dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar—

"Aku tahu, hyung.. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku.."

—_redup._

Suaranya terdengar lembut.

Namun menyayat ke dalam hati.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tetap bangga berganti nama menjadi Jung Changmin.." ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah yang tak ditanggapi oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Kau masih kecil! Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang terjadi"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mengerti? Aku mengerti sekali, Yunho hyung.."

Jung Changmin menghentikan langkah dansanya dan melepaskan tautan tangan pada pria di hadapannya. _Pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya._

"Jangan kau kira karena umurku yang jauh lebih muda darimu, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa.."

Jung Changmin membalikkan badan, enggan menatap sepasang mata musang suaminya.

"Asal kau tahu.. Aku ini jenius!" lanjutnya seraya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan sang suami di tengah lantai dansa.

.

..

...

—_**Spring 2004**_

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika.."

Jung Changmin telah siap dengan dua buah koper besar di hadapannya.

"Baguslah, karena kau hanya akan mengganggu kencanku saja jika kau tetap di sini" ucap sang suami bernama Jung Yunho tanpa mau perduli pada remaja di hadapannya yang menatap nanar ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mengirimu surat selama aku di sana.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh" ucap Jung Yunho acuh ketika bangkit dari sofa menuju kamar pribadinya.

.

..

...

—_**Winter 2004**_

Satu tahun berlalu, Jung Yunho tampak mulai bosan dengan kekasihnya yang selalu ia bawa pulang dan ia tiduri sesuka hati.

Melakukan kegiatan yang sama bukanlah _style_ dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Oleh sebab itu, ia mencoba mencari pemuas nafsunya di lain tempat dan di lain hati.

Dan ketika ia mendapat ganti kekasih untuk musim dingin itu, sepucuk surat sampai di tangannya.

Ia tahu surat dari siapa itu. Terlihat dari pembungkusnya yang berwarna _violet_ saja ia sudah hafal siapa pengirimnya.

"Bocah tak tahu diri!" umpat Jung Yunho yang sudah bisa menerka apa isi kotak berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali menjahit di handuk dan sapu tangan!" gumam Jung Yunho seraya membuka kotak itu.

Dan bersamaan dengan sepucuk surat, terselip sepasang sarung tangan rajutan wool yang hangat beserta satu set sapu tangan yang berbordir namanya.

_._

_._

_Musim dingin telah tiba._

_Aku ingin kau menjaga kehangatanmu di sana.._

.

.

"_Ck!_ Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Tanpa ia beritahu pun, aku sudah mendapatkan seseorang untuk menghangatkan tubuhku!" Jung Yunho mendecih pada surat di tangannya.

.

.

_Di setiap musim dingin, biasanya anak-anak Saint Gabriel akan keluar menuju rumah dongeng di perempatan jalan Garosugil._

_Aku mohon dengan sangat, bantulah mereka tanpa memberitahu jati dirimu._

_Karena aku tidak bisa ke sana lagi sekarang._

_Gantikan aku untuk menjadi donatur rahasia bagi para pendongeng di sana yang mayoritas penyandang cacat, penderita kanker, dan yatim piatu._

_Kau juga wajib mencoba hal menyenangkan itu, hyung!_

_Karena sampai detik ini pun, aku tetap tidak bisa mendongeng meski berlatih ratusan kali._

.

.

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" ucap Jung Yunho seraya meremat kertas di tangannya.

.

.

Dan semuanya terasa salah seketika...

.

.

Meski sudah terlanjur melepas busananya, dan bersiap bertarung di ranjang, tiba-tiba saja Jung Yunho merasa enggan.

Detik itu juga, rupanya Tuhan mengetuk pintu hatinya.

_Hingga seorang Jung Yunho berakhir di sebuah rumah dongeng di perempatan jalan Garosugil._

.

..

...

—_**Spring 2005**_

"Yunho hyung.."

Pria bernama Jung Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya bersamaan dengan sosok pria cantik di sampingnya yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Jung Yunho menatap tak suka pada remaja di hadapannya yang berbalut mantel bulu dan syal beludru.

"Ini.."

Remaja bernama Jung Changmin mengambil beberapa langkah untuk menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna putih ke arah Jung Yunho.

"Apa?!" dengan nada sinis Jung Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya menatap tangan Jung Changmin yang terjulur padanya.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu.. Aku harap kau menyukainya!" suara lembut Jung Changmin terdengar ceria dan menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Letakkan saja di ruanganku!" Jung Yunho melewatinya begitu saja dengan mengait pinggang ramping kekasih disampingnya.

"Dan satu lagi!" Jung Yunho menghentikan langkahnya sebelum terlalu jauh dari Jung Changmin.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi! Karena aku tidak suka!"

Jung Changmin hanya tersenyum miris menjawab permintaan suaminya.

"Aku mengerti, hyung.."

.

..

...

—_**Summer 2005**_

"Yunho hyung.." suara rendah yang mengalun lembut berhasil membangunkan Jung Yunho dan kekasih Summernya yang masih tanpa busana di atas ranjang.

Membuat Jung Yunho menghela nafas frustasi melihat ke arah remaja yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar pribadinya.

"Apa orangtuamu tak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santun?! Apa mereka tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki ruangan orang lain?! Apa kau hanya bisa mengganggu ketenangan hidupku?!"

Jung Changmin menggigit bibirnya sekeras mungkin hingga berdarah.

Pelupuk matanya yang basah ia tahan sebisa mungkin agar tak bertambah basah.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?! Kenapa kau rajin sekali pulang ke sini?!"

Jung Changmin berusaha menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku hanya ingin Yunho hyung menemaniku untuk menemui orangtuaku.. _Untuk yang terakhir kali.._"

Dan Jung Changmin tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan air matanya di kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

Summer baru saja dimulai.

Seperti kehidupan baru Jung Changmin yang kini benar-benar menggantungkan hidupnya pada Jung Yunho.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah di sini"

"Tidak perlu"

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku yang akan membiayai sekolahmu. Asal kau tidak pernah kembali ke hadapanku!"

Jung Yunho melemparkan setumpuk cek kosong bertanda tangannya ke arah Jung Changmin.

Kemudian meninggalkan Jung Changmin yang menatap bisu dua buah gundukan statis di hadapannya. Dengan nama orangtuanya yang tertera di masing-masing batu nisan.

"Terima kasih, Appa.. Kau telah menikahkanku pada orang yang tepat"

Jung Changmin berucap dengan nada suara yang ceria.

Namun ia tersenyum meringis dengan lelehan air mata yang tak terbendung jumlahnya.

"Aku akan membalas sahabatmu, Appa.."

_**...Flashback End...**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"Kuperhatikan kau tak pernah merajut sarung tangan atau menjahit di sapu tangan dan handuk lagi akhir-akhir ini?"

Jung Changmin menatap sahabatnya yang berambut cokelat Ebony itu dengan malas.

"_Any problem with your Summer Love?_ _(Ada masalah dengan cinta musim panas-mu?)_" Si Ebony tampak ingin mencari tahu.

Namun Jung Changmin masih tak menanggapinya dan malah kembali berkutat pada setumpuk tebal laporan keuangan.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang ke Seoul lagi Summer tahun ini?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang"

"Menemui Summer Love?"

"Oh ayolah, Kyu! Berhenti menyebutnya! Untuk apa aku menemuinya sementara ia sendiri tak ingin bertemu denganku?"

Jung Changmin sedikit memutar tubuhnya demi menghadap si Ebony.

"Aku rasa bukannya tak mau bertemu.. Tapi hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya bertemu!"

Si Ebony menarik kursi untuk duduk mendekat pada Jung Changmin.

"Bahkan di ponselmu, hanya ada nomor ponselku!" ucap si Ebony sambil melirik ponsel Jung Changmin yang tampak tak bernyawa.

"Jangan asal menebak, Kyu!"

"Lantas untuk apa kau kembali ke Korea jika bukan untuk menemuinya?"

"Mengunjungi makam orangtuaku" ucap Jung Changmin singkat namun berhasil menyumbat ocehan si Ebony yang terperangah tak percaya.

"_Awesome!_ Jadi selama ini kau mengurusi perusahaanmu sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang tuamu? Lalu kau hidup layak di sini dari hasil jerih payahmu sendiri?" si rambut Ebony tampak bergairah dan semangat menatap Jung Changmin yang mendadak sendu.

Hidup layak seorang Jung Changmin selama ini hanyalah dari tumpukan cek yang sering ia isi untuk menguras _World Bank_ atas nama _Jung Corporation_. Namun Jung Changmin memilih bungkam.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa berbagi cerita denganmu"

Jung Changmin membereskan berkas-berkas perusahaannya dan meninggalkan Apartemennya dengan si Ebony yang diam membatu di dalamnya.

Ya..

Selama ini, Jung Changmin menyimpan fakta bahwa _Shim Corporation_ tak pernah redup. Dan diam-diam ia tetap menjalankan perusahaannya dengan menjadi pesaing tetap _Jung Corporation_.

Tentunya Jung Yunho tak mengetahui hal tersebut karena Jung Changmin tak pernah memakai nama 'Shim Corporation' dalam setiap tendernya.

Keluarga Jung mungkin bisa saja merendahkan keluarganya selama ini.

Tapi sayangnya mereka lupa atau bahkan tak tahu jika Jung Changmin terlahir dengan otak yang _briliant_.

Dimulai dari persahabatan Mr. Jung dan Mr. Shim di masa perkuliahan mereka yang berakhir menjadi rival sejati dalam menumpuk kekayaan. Hingga membuat orangtua Jung Changmin terjebak dalam kematian misterius.

Maka Jung Changmin ingin mengulang awal kisah hidupnya yang berwarna.

Dimulai dengan menjadi istri yang baik bagi Jung Yunho, yang perlahan demi perlahan ia kuras kekayaannya.

Dan ia ingin berakhir dengan kemenangan pada Shim Corporation yang sukses dikelolanya dengan baik.

.

..

...

—_**Summer 2014**_

Terik matahari di pagi hari mengawali langkah Jung Changmin memasuki sebuah gedung yang lama tak ia kunjungi.

"Rekan kerja sekalian, perkenalkan _Project Manager_ untuk proyek pembangunan Greenlight Tower ini.."

.

.

"Shim Changmin dari _Shim Corporation_.."

Jung Changmin memakai nama aslinya ketika memberikan perkenalan di hadapan para direksi dari beberapa perusahaan terkait yang dinaunginya.

Tak terkecuali Jung Yunho yang mewakili Jung Corporation di dalam jajaran dewan direksi.

"Tunggu! Bukankah Shim Corporation sudah ditutup 11 tahun yang lalu dan diambil alih oleh Jung Corporation?" salah seorang direksi mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak ditutup, dan hanya diambil 50% saham Shim Corporation oleh Jung Corporation" Jung Changmin melirik ke arah suaminya untuk menegaskan bahwa 50% saham yang diambil merupakan akibat 'pernikahan' mereka.

"Tetapi Shim Corporation dikembangkan menjadi S Group.. Dimana saat ini kami merupakan perusahaan terkuat nomor satu di dunia" Jung Changmin menutup perkenalannya dengan suara lembutnya yang selalu terdengar ceria.

.

.

.

_Coffee Break Time.._

Jung Yunho berusaha memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mendekat pada sesosok yang selama setahun terakhir ini menghilang tanpa kabar. Bahkan pertemuannya saat Winter tahun lalu pun tanpa ia sengaja. Karena saat itu ia harus berhadapan dengan para mantan kekasih Jung Yunho di setiap musim.

"Jadi.. Kau menghilang untuk mempersiapkan kembalinya perusahaan keluargamu?"

Jung Changmin tak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara bariton yang begitu ia hafal.

"..."

"Aku merindukanmu sepanjang Summer.. Karena hanya pada saat itu kau akan mengunjungi makam orangtuamu dan—"

"Menjadi model di majalah milik kekasihmu? _Yeaah_.. Kau benar!" potong Jung Changmin sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja dan meninggalkan Jung Yunho yang membatu melihatnya berjalan jauh.

"Boleh kutahu nomor ponselmu?"

Langkah Jung Changmin terhenti mendengar permintaan Jung Yunho.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan membutuhkannya!" ucap Jung Changmin melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Memaksa Jung Yunho berlari ke arahnya dan mencekal lengannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?!" tanya Jung Yunho sambil menekan kekesalannya pada sosok berambut sewarna Almond di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap pengganggu oleh kekasih-kekasihmu di setiap musim.. _Because—_"

Jung Changmin melepaskan tangan Jung Yunho di lengannya dengan sentuhan yang begitu lembut.

"_—I'm No Season for You.._"

Jung Changmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah yang lemah.

"_You're Wrong!_"

Kembali, Jung Changmin menghentikan langkah kakinya akibat teriakan Jung Yunho dan membuat para rekan kerja mereka menoleh pada interaksi keduanya.

"_You're __**Four Season**__ for Me!_" ucap Jung Yunho dengan tegas.

Namun ucapan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jung Changmin yang tersenyum miris melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

_Four Season, huh?_

Mungkin Jung Yunho telah membaca jurnal yang dilayangkan Jung Changmin..

Karena dalam jurnal itu Jung Changmin memberi julukan yang sama untuk Jung Yunho, _Four Season_..

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa!"

Jung Changmin rela memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jung Yunho yang berjarak lima meter darinya sekarang.

"Kau ingat surat cerai yang kau layangkan padaku 10 tahun yang lalu?"

Jung Yunho melebarkan matanya menatap Jung Changmin tak percaya.

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya sesuai permintaanmu, hyung.."

Senyuman manis yang tercetak di wajah Jung Changmin membuat Jung Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Senyuman manis namun sarat akan luka tertoreh di sana.

"Aku meletakkannya di meja kerja Yunho hyung.."

Senyuman manis di wajah Jung Changmin perlahan memudar.

"Selamat Tinggal, Yunho hyung.. _I really hope you to happy without me._."

_Tes!_

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipi seorang Jung Changmin yang selama ini selalu berusaha tegar dan ceria di hadapan Jung Yunho.

Dan Jung Yunho merasa tak mampu menghirup oksigen ke paru-parunya ketika langkah panjang itu kembali terlihat meninggalkannya.

Punggung kecil yang dulu selalu ia tinggalkan kini berbalik meninggalkannya dengan sebuah nama yang berbeda di ingatan Jung Yunho.

Karena Jung Changmin mengembalikan namanya menjadi Shim Changmin.

Menjadi pria bebas tak bersuami.

Meninggalkan Jung Yunho dalam masa penyesalan tak berujung.

.

..

...

...

—_**No Season**_

"_Friend or Foe?_ _(Teman atau musuh?)_"

Shim Changmin tersenyum manis mendapati si rambut Ebony tiba-tiba saja hadir di ruang kerjanya.

"_Friend, Of Course! (Teman, tentu saja!)_"

Si Ebony kini malah tersenyum jahil ke arah Shim Changmin.

"_Summer Love or True Love? (Cinta Musim Panas atau Cinta Sejati?)_"

Pertanyaan Ebony membuat Shim Changmin memandangnya sinis. Tentu ia tahu kemana arahnya pertanyaan itu.

"Ahahaha! _Gotcha!_ Kau mencintai Four Season!"

Shim Changmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Ebony.

"_Your Journal tells everything! Everything! (Jurnalmu menceritakan semuanya! Semuanya!)_"

Shim Changmin merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu terbuka pada jurnal pribadinya yang dapat dibuka umum itu.

"Jadi.. Siapa sebenarnya Four Season itu?"

Lagi-lagi Shim Changmin tak ingin menjawab teman satu universitasnya itu.

"_Okay, Let me guess!_ _(Oke, biar kutebak!)_ Kau pernah mengatakan dia.. Friend or Foe? Itu artinya kalau bukan teman berarti musuh? Hmm.."

Ebony tampak berpikir keras menelisik wajah Shim Changmin yang lebih banyak mengarah manis dibanding tampan itu.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya temanmu.. _Friend, isn't it?_ _(Teman, benar kan?)_ Itu artinya tinggal pilihan kedua.. _Foe? (Musuh?) _Rival Shim Corporation? _It means_ Jung Corporation.. Dan apa itu artinya.. Jung Yunho?"

Shim Changmin membeku di tempat duduknya.

"Ahahaha! Tampaknya tebakanku benar! Jalan pikiranmu mudah sekali ditebak!"

.

..

...

—_**Winter 2014**_

"Berapa musim yang kulalui tanpanya?" gumam Jung Yunho sambil memutar gelas berisi _Vodka_ di tangannya.

"Four Season, huh? Persetan dengan istilah itu!"

Jung Yunho menenggak habis minumannya hingga tak bersisa.

"Kau bilang takdir? _We were __**fated**__?_ Jadi sekarang salah takdir juga yang memisahkan kita?!"

Jung Yunho mengisi gelas kristalnya kembali dengan cairan panas yang memabukkan.

"Yunnie/Yunho-yah/Hungie!"

Jung Yunho tersenyum pahit membalas sapaan ketiga pria cantik yang menghampirinya.

"Selamat!" Jung Yunho mempersingkat komplimennya ketika melihat cincin pernikahan di jari manis ketiganya.

"Kenapa seperti ini, Yunnie?" Mother Cooking menatap iba pada Jung Yunho.

"Tak biasanya kau ada di klub malam saat musim dingin.." Princess memberi tatapan khawatir pada Jung Yunho.

"Tak seharusnya Hyungie menceraikannya.."

"!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Princess, Mother Cooking, bahkan Jung Yunho sendiri menatap tak percaya pada Pangeran Muda.

"Apa maksudmu, Taemin?" Princess bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Dan Pangeran Muda hanya tersenyum lembut pada semua kepala yang menatapnya.

"Sejak pertama kali Hyungie memperkenalkanku pada Changmin, aku sudah bisa menerkanya.. Aku bisa melihat pancaran kekecewaan yang mendalam di mata Changmin. Apalagi saat Hyungie mengenalkannya hanya sebagai 'adik'.."

"Hyungie.. Kau sungguh bodoh telah menyia-nyiakannya.. Kau terlalu bodoh hingga tak menyadari cintanya yang begitu tulus padamu.."

_Tes! Tes! Tes!_

Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Jung Yunho berlinang air mata.

Menangis dalam diam dengan tatapan nelangsa.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Winter berada di penghujung usia.

Dan Jung Yunho berniat mengawali hidup barunya di akhir tahun yang sangat dingin itu.

Sudah tiga minggu selama musim dingin ia menghabiskan hari dengan bermabukan di klub malam.

Berakhir _hangover_ dengan pria atau wanita entah siapa namanya.

Urusan perusahaan sudah tak lagi ia perdulikan. Nyatanya semua proyek kerjasama berhasil ter_handle_ dengan baik oleh Direktur Utama Shim Corp, _mantan istrinya_.

Baginya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kehancuran Jung Corporation.

.

.

Dan Jung Yunho memang terlalu pengecut untuk bertemu muka dengan orang yang membuatnya jatuh terperosok belakangan ini.

Seharusnya, Winter ini usia pernikahan mereka mencapai angka sebelas.

Tapi Jung Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum miris ketika pernikahannya juga kandas seperi kisah asmaranya di setiap musim.

.

.

"_Do you believe in fate, Yunho hyung? (Kau percaya takdir, Yunho hyung?)_"

Jung Yunho merasa dirinya gila saat ini.

Berdiri di perempatan jalan _Garosugil_ dan seolah-olah mendengar untaian lembut sosok Almond yang sangat ia rindukan.

Hingga sebuah tepukan samar di bahunya menyadarkan akan kenyataan.

Dan sekarang _ia_ di sini..

Di hadapan seorang Jung Yunho yang tampak linglung di perempatan jalan _Garosugil_.

"Awalnya aku percaya.. Saat aku bertemu denganmu.. Saat menjadi _istrimu_.." Shim Changmin yang kini menghadapkan dirinya di depan Jung Yunho, tertawa ringan dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

"Lalu keyakinanku berubah seketika.. saat aku melihatmu selalu berganti pasangan di setiap musim.. dan bercumbu di hadapanku.."

Tatapan yang diberikan Shim Changmin seolah menghipnotis Jung Yunho yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. Beku. Seperti es di bawah kaki mereka.

"Aku memikirkanmu di setiap musim.. Tapi kau menyingkirkanku di setiap musim"

Jung Yunho serasa bagai dicekik ribuan elang dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya yang menancap dalam di lehernya.

Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana rasanya disingkirkan oleh orang yang terlanjur memberi warna dan rasa pada kehidupannya.

"Bahkan aku memberimu julukan _Four Season_. Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu di setiap musim. Haha konyol sekali bukan?"

Tawa renyah yang biasanya terdengar ceria dari seorang dari Shim Changmin kini terasa hambar dan cenderung pahit.

"Hentikan Changmin-ah!" Jung Yunho akhirnya berhasil membuka suara.

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu! Kau berhak marah padaku dan bahkan kau boleh tidak memaafkanku. Tapi—"

Jung Yunho menurunkan pandangannya pada salju di sekitar kakinya. Sebelum akhirnya ia membenamkan lututnya di atas butiran salju yang mengeras membentuk es.

"—Bisakah kita mulai semua dari awal lagi?" Jung Yunho berucap seraya berlutut di hadapan Shim Changmin yang menatap tak percaya.

"H-Hyung! A-aapa yang kau lakukan?! Berdirilah!" Panik Shim Changmin yang melihat es mulai menjalar kapiler di celana jeans Jung Yunho. Sebab suhu saat ini mencapai minus 10 derajat Celcius.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berdiri sebelum kau setuju untuk memulai hubungan baik denganku!" Jung Yunho membulatkan tekadnya untuk berusaha mendapatkan hati Shim Changmin kembali.

"_Okay Okaay!_ Kita mulai dari awal lagi! Jadi sekarang cepat bangun!" Shim Changmin bahkan menyuarakan kepanikannya dengan setengah berteriak saat dilihatnya celana jeans yang dikenakan Jung Yunho basah dengan cepat. Bisa ia bayangkan bahwa beku pasti menyerang kaki Jung Yunho saat ini.

Dan sebelum Shim Changmin berkata apa-apa lagi, Jung Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Aku percaya takdir karenamu! Dan aku percaya Tuhan memilihmu untuk mendampingiku di semua musim!"

"Huh! Percaya diri sekali!" gerutu Shim Changmin membalas pelukan Jung Yunho yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau tahu? 10 tahun rutin ke tempat ini membuatku menjadi pandai berdongeng.."

Shim Changmin segera melepas pelukan hangat di musim dingin itu ketika mendengar ucapan Jung Yunho.

Jadi.. Selama ini seorang Jung Yunho memilih sendiri di saat Winter karena ingin mengabulkan permintaan Shim Changmin?

Menjadi donatur tetap di rumah dongeng yang dulu sering Shim Changmin kunjungi..

"Boleh aku mendengarnya?" Shim Changmin bertanya dengan mata bulatnya yang kini kembali bersinar terang. _Dimana redup hilang tak bersisa._

"_Sure!_ Asal kau mau kembali ke rumah kita! Dan tidur sekamar denganku. Aku akan membacakanmu dongeng sebelum tidur"

Shim Changmin tampak berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetuk jari lentiknya di dagu.

"Apa itu artinya kita kembali bersama?"

"_Why not?_ Kita bisa menikah lagi, bukan?"

"Aku rasa tidak.." Shim Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan lambat menuju rumah dongeng di hadapannya.

"Maksudmu?!" Jung Yunho mengejar langkah Shim Changmin yang kini terlihat jauh lebih matang dengan rambut senada Almond kesukaannya itu.

"Jadi... Kau tidak mau menikah lagi denganku?" lirih Jung Yunho dengan langkah kakinya yang kini berdampingan dengan langkah kaki Shim Changmin.

"Kau itu bodoh atau idiot, hyung?"

"Eeeh?! Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?!" tanya Jung Yunho tak terima seraya menghalangi jalan masuk Shim Changmin ke rumah dongeng.

"Apa kau pernah melihat surat perceraian kita?"

Jung Yunho tampak mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Shim Changmin.

"Kita tidak pernah bercerai.. Karena nyatanya, _aku tidak pernah menandatangani surat perceraian itu!_" jawab Shim Changmin, _ah tidak_, Jung Changmin lebih tepatnya.

Memang, sejak Jung Changmin mengatakan telah meletakkan surat perceraian mereka di meja kerja Yunho, Jung Yunho langsung membuangnya tanpa mau melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Karena kalut sudah lebih dahulu menguasai hatinya dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jadi, kau mengerjaiku?" pertanyaan Jung Yunho semakin memperlihatkan kebodohannya di hadapan sang istri yang kini tersenyum simpul.

"Anggap saja kita impas!"

Jung Changmin menggeser tubuh Jung Yunho yang termangu dengan bodohnya.

"Hei, Jung Changmin!"

Jung Yunho mencekal lengan Jung Changmin dengan lembut.

"Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu.." Jung Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang istri.

"Dan membuatku ingin 'memakan'mu sepanjang musim!" bisikan Jung Yunho tersebut membuat seluruh bulu roma sang istri terbangun mengantisipasi.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melayanimu.." tantang Jung Changmin sambil mengerling nakal.

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**END**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Pendeskripsian tokoh dalam fanfic ini hanya di tekankan pada tokoh utama, yakni Jung Yunho dan istrinya(?) Jung Changmin. Si rambut Burgundy dan Almond.**

**Oleh sebab itu, di chapter pertama nanachan hanya menjelaskan siapa itu Burgundy dan Almond. Dan di chapter kedua ini hanya nama Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin yang tidak disamarkan. Yang lain? Bodo amat!**

**Dan fanfic ini juga sebagai harapan nanachan untuk HOMIN, semoga sampai winter tahun ini cinta mereka akan semakin tumbuh besar dan langgeng.**

**Last, reviewnya pleeaase ;)**


End file.
